still boring english :P
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: what if when phineas and ferb got hit when the dull and boring inator they didn't change back? what would happen? rating k for now may change later on. errors will be found will reading, it happens so don't be mean. add on to the love and hate.
1. qui est ennuyeux maintenant?

_**what if phineas and ferb never got fix when they got hit with the dull and boring inator? what would happen? that's why i made this, and because i really really really love that episode**_

_**before chapter one**_

_**Phineas pov**_

I watch hopeless as Candace was being spin a-round like crazy by something My friends had made. I had no idea if what to do, there was nothing, my mind was just black, once in a while i would have an idea but it would never work, like the ice cream one, it could not be used to save her.

"PHINEAS! HELP!" i hear Candace yell as she hang on for dare life.

But all i could so was smile back.

"She going to fall!" Isabella yelled.

"Oh will i bet she'll land nice, and live." i said.

"Phineas! Please do what you do best and save her!" Isabella said, hitting me.

"Do what i do best? I don't know what you mean, i can do a lot of things." i said, the smile fading away from my face, and becoming a sad face.

"Phineas! Building! Building is what you do best!" Isabella said.

"But i never build in my life." i said.

Isabella gasp, and so did the others. Will beside ferb.

"Phineas, where are you?" Isabella asked, sadness in her voice.

"Guys! I'm falling! Help! Do something!" Candace said, as she started to fail.

"Um... just grub a tree!" i yelled.

"That won't help her! There is no trees!" Buford yelled.

I then re-size that. "I don't know!" i said, i was at a lost. She was going to get hurt, live if we where lucky.

"Where the Phineas we all know?" Isabella asked.

"i say nothing." Buford said.

But it was too late she had fall to the ground, and was crying out in pain.

"Sorry sis maybe next time?" i said.

"There not going to be a next time!" Isabella said.

"sorry but where not going to hang out with you!" Buford/Isabella said at the same time.

"What?" i asked.

"You! Your boring we hang out with you for the building, not for a boring boy!" Buford/Isabella said at the same time.

"But! Guys!" i yelled out, watching them walk away, i sigh and look at ferb.

"So brother, should we get Candace?" i asked.

"(sigh!) find you grub one end, I'll get the other!" ferb said, walking over to where Candace landed.

_** chapter 1**_

Candace was lucky and didn't get hurt, but as for me it seem i had lost my friends. That i didn't understand that all, i sigh, watching some TV, will not really the TV was off, and i was looking at a black screen.

"Ferb?" i asked, he was sitting beside me.

"Yes phi?" ferb said.

"What did Isabella mean by building? I don't remember doing stuff like that." i said.

"I don't know." ferb said.

"Ferb? What happen to us?" i asked.

"I don't know brother." ferb said.

"I mean we use to be call cool but now where call boring, what happen? What change us? How come i can't remember building stuff?" i asked.

"I don't know, i just don't-"

"Did we build something that-"

"Phi-"

"Or did we hit our heads?-"

"Please stop-"

"Ferb? Is this the end?" i asked, looking away from the black screen.

He smile back at me.

"No phi it not the end, it just the start, we will get back to normal soon, i know so." he said

i smile back and nod.

"Maybe your right, but I'm still worry, what if we lose everything just because of this? What if Isabella doesn't want to be friends no more?" i asked

"I think you mean anymore, but no phi that won't happen." ferb said.

I sigh and face the black screen, we where lucky Candace was okay, but i feel worry about everything else, my thoughts where stop as i hear the door open.

"Phineas?" Candace asked, as she walk in, mom much had let her come home.

"Ya sis?" i asked.

"Or you building something the next day? Was today a day off?" Candace asked.

"what to you mean by that? Sorry to say but no." i said.

"Where is my brother?" she said, as she hop away.

"_Why did i get asked that two time?"_ i thought. I then started to cry, stocking ferb.

"Phi?" he asked.

"What going on?" he asked.

_**Perry pov**_

i fail! My mission was a fail! I try to hit phineas and ferb but miss! And it was all because of me, i sigh as i walk out of doof house, about to jump out the window, only for a hand to stop me.

"Why so sad?" doof asked, for once he had worry in his voice.

"Growl, (If i could talk I'll tell you.)" i said, sadly.

I put my head between my arm, and close my eye. Sadness almost taking over, i wanted to cry, but i took it all back in. Then i felt a hand on my back, pawing me.

"Aww it's okay, did that dull and boring inator do something to you? Or someone close?" he asked in a kind voice.

I look up though my arm to see him smiling in a kind way. I nod.

"I never knew perry, I'll do anything to help." he said.

I remove my arm from my face, and run over to the left overs of the inator. And growl.

"Rebuild it? You mean fix it so you can re do what i did?" he asked.

I smile and nod.

"Then let's get started!" he said, running over and picking up parts.

I smile and started to help him, as soon as we where done i would have phineas and ferb back, no more boring them, i just hope they where okay.

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**okay so did i do good? If you didn't see that episode where they get hit by the dull and boring inator then you don't get what going on, better much in this phineas and ferb don't get fix, and have to live for a bit without knowing that they use to build or have there friends. So hopefully you like.**_


	2. l'extrémité

_**Okay so before you comment i know the inator didn't fix phineas and ferb in the real episodes, in this one what happens is the inator blows up making it that phineas and ferb get be fix without it, so perry and doof has to remake, okay? Anyways i been watching way to many shows, like tdrfoi and tt, so it about time i got back to writing. Lol XP BTW if you ask why phineas and ferb can't remember building watch the episode, it look like when Candace try's to make them build that they had no clue what's happen.**_

_**phineas pov.**_

_I _sigh.

"Just shut up! Okay!" i snapped, looking away from my brother.

"Really? Now not the time for this, did you i don't know wanta trya builda." he said

"What was that?" i asking, now looking down at the floor near where we were sitting.

"Brothers never understand." he said.

"_Are_ you making fun of me? And why are you talking so much? I thought you didn't talk much, you know because you don't know how to..maybe." i said.

He fake yawn and grub me by the back of my outfit, making me face him.

"Isabella said something about build ha? Then WHY.

Don't

We

Try

It!" He said.

"No." i said.

Only for him to give me a mad face.

"Find but we have no clue how to build, are what building is!" i said.

"_W_e'll find out, now stop making me talk so much!" he snapped.

I nod, he then put me down beside him.

He smile then jump off the chair.

I sigh. Just noticing now that my eye was wet.

"Oh ya i forgot... i was crying." i said.

_**Perry pov**_

_it _seem that rebuilding it was not going to be so easy, the inator was really hard to make in the first place that made me wonder how he could make it anyways. I walk slowly a-cross the hall holding things needed for the inator in both my tiny blue arms. I didn't want to drop a thing, one thing drops means fail.

As i open the next door i was at the stairs now all it would take was to walk downstairs, to my stocked doof house was way bigger then i thought it would be. Now as i look at the stairs i had to make a plan to not drop one thing, one thing gone means no more phineas and ferb, i sigh.

As i started to walk.

_**Phineas pov**_

"_So_ we take this thing, and do that thing?" i asked, look at the two small shiny things that ferb put in the backyard.

He nod, trying to pick one up.

"Your sure the TV said that?" i asked.

He growl at nod ya.

I sigh trying to pick one up.

"So we hit something hard and shiny and that's how we build?" i asked, trying to hold the small shiny thing.

"YES! That's what the dumb TV said! Want to see for yourself?" he asked. 

"Na, I'm more of a watch the fizzy stuff men." i said.

_After_ a bit i had the shiny thing in place.

"So now what?" i asked.

He move his arm up and down.

"I move this up and down? But what if i get hurt?" i asked starting to get worry.

He sigh and look at a wooden thing, and hit the shiny thing on it, it made a odd sound, that made my ears ring.

"AH! THAT WAS LOUD!" i yelled.

"You do re-size your louder!" he said.

I rub my ear, that was now in pain because of the loud noise.

"Fine, now what?" i asked.

"We keep doing it." he said.

"NO!" i said stomping my foot on the ground.

"what?" he asked.

"it's hurting my ear! I don't think i can do it." I said.

"and this is why i can't be your friend anymore." Isabella said.

I jump not noticing she had came in to the backyard, she was near the tree that was petty close to where we where.

"Wait! Why do we had to build? I mean whats the point, it just hitting wooden stuff with shiny stuff." i said.

Making her gasp.

"That why! You don't understand what you where before this stuff happen! You act like your someone else." she said.

"ha? About the hitting wooden stuff with shiny stuff part? Or the others parts?" i asked

"You! Not wanting to build! And i watch you early-

"Wait you watch me early? Why the hack would you do that?" I asked.

"-who cares why! I watch you and all you did was watch a off TV or even better the no show fizzy channel." she said.

"no after that i watch ytv." I said.

"Okay! Who cares what you watched! You don't watch TV you build that's you! That's that's is not you!" she yelled.

"But after that i watch teletoon, and then i took a nap." i said.

She hit her head and growl.

_**(before you ask I'm from Canada so i have Canada channel, ytv teletoon and family, better much teletoon is like cartoon network ytv is like cartoon network and nick family is plan out Disney. Hope that helps you understand these channels.)**_

"You just don't get it to you!" she said.

"You like blueberry's!" i yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"don't ya?" i asked.

"Yes! But i like you opps!" she said

"You what?" i asked

_**perry pov.**_

After a bit the inator was done and set up by the window, it was time, phineas and ferb where both in the backyard, and it was set to not hit Isabella. I smile as i jump on the press.

Watching a flash of light come out of the top of the inator and land in the backyard.

Everything was fix.

"Aww! Everything now better my little perry-goo?" doof asked making me want to hit him in the head.

I smile and nod, i then slash the inator in hit, and jump out the window._ I'm coming home. _I thought hoping they didn't notice me missing so long.

_**Phineas pov.**_

Isabella growl and hit her head.

"You just a idiot!" she growled.

"Sorry what? I can't hear you! Over what ferb is doing!" i said.

Both me and Isabella gasp to find that ferb was working on something.

"Cool, so that's building!" i said.

"Wait if he normal? Then why are you not?" she asked, looking worry at me.

"I don't know." i said.

"That why I'm building that! It's called fixing a brother who can't be fix by a inator, inator." he said

"Inator?" Isabella asked.

"Yes a inator." i said.

"*sighs* when will it be done!" she asked.

"A inator Isabella that what it call." i said.

She growl and hit her head.

"Isabella much be mad at herself she keeps hitting her head." i said.

Only to get hit by Isabella and knock to the ground.

"Your really dumb when you want to be!" she hissed.

"dumb?" i asked.

She sigh and walk over to the tree.

after a bit the fixing a brother who can't be fix by a inator, inator was done.

It seem kinda cool and cold in the same way.

"Once your hit by this you'll be phineas once more." he said, on top of the gun looking thing.

"COOL! DO IT!" i said.

_**No pov**_

after that day on nothing like that ever happen once more, until phineas was dumb and got hit by something and forget who he was but that's a other story.

(to be contune?)


End file.
